The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a set of heat exchange cells having a thermal power falling within a predetermined range of minimum and maximum values.
In particular, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a set of heat exchange cells wherein each cell comprises at least one heat exchanger mounted in a respective containment casing, which set of cells has a preferred although non-exclusive use in water heating apparatuses, in heating or air conditioning systems, for both domestic use and for use in complexes of dwelling-houses, industrial areas or shopping areas.
The invention also relates to a set of heat exchange cells of the type indicated above and obtainable by the above method.
In the following description and in the appended claims, the term: “heat exchange cell” is used to indicate a unit, preferably of a modular type, comprising at least one heat exchanger mounted in a respective containment casing and configured to carry out a heat exchange between a first heat transfer fluid circulating within the heat exchanger, and a second heat transfer fluid flowing in the containment casing externally to the heat exchanger itself.